


If Me and My Friends Were In: Kingdom Hearts

by ImLostInABookAndCantFindMyWayOut



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: More tags to be added, Multi, Real world meets fantasy world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 10,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImLostInABookAndCantFindMyWayOut/pseuds/ImLostInABookAndCantFindMyWayOut
Summary: When some type of magic breaks into our world, it’s destroyed leaving seven to be scattered in the Kingdom Hearts world, hoping to find a way back home.If only it could be that simple.Notes: my friends and I wanted to make this for a while, so I hope you enjoy it





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> If you wonder, I’m Emma

April Gallagher 

I was just minding my own business outside playing soccer by myself, when the weirdest thing happened. 

———————————————————  
Ammon Johnson

I stopped my motorcycle, just to look up at the sky to see some type of black/purple circle type of thing. 

———————————————————  
Drew Couffee

“What is that thing?” I ask my cat who was standing next to me as I was making sushi for dinner, before I got distracted. 

———————————————————  
Emma Holden 

I couldn’t stop staring at it from the back door. What was it? A portal? Hyper Space? Some part of a spaceship? Whatever it is, it looks dangerous. 

———————————————————  
Max Olson 

It was something out of fiction. Fantasy. Sci-Fi even. I was so captivated by it, I had to pause my game just to keep staring at it. 

———————————————————  
McKenzie McLloyd

My eyes couldn’t leave it. Then it starts to release different colors of lightning. Orange, purple, green, red, brown, pink, and light blue. That’s when it hit me, I need to tell someone. 

———————————————————  
Tanner McLloyd

I got up and started running to the living room where my parents are.  
“Mom, Dad, there’s something outside!” I yelled before something hit my head and I passed out. 

———————————————————  
Ammon Johnson 

I woke up to see I was in a black sleeveless shirt, grey boots, brown pants, and I had a sword tied around my waist.  
“I see who ever dressed me has great style,” I said admiring the clothes that are now on my person. 

———————————————————  
McKenzie McLloyd

“But where am I?” I asked to myself as I’m sitting next to a tree, because I somehow went from my room, where I heard my brother yelled, to a forest. 

———————————————————  
Emma Holden

Which is totally unrealistic. How could I have gone from the upstairs kitchen to some type of beach.

———————————————————  
April Gallagher 

I got up from the ground to dust off the dirt and looked around.  
“This couldn’t be possible, this can’t be happening,” I said to myself laughing a little. I must have hit my head too hard. 

———————————————————  
Drew Couffee

I must be sleeping. That’s a good explanation, cuz there’s no way I’m wearing a magenta shirt with a green X over it, dark purple pants, and silver boots in front of, what it looks like, an olden time cottage in a cave. 

———————————————————  
Tanner McLloyd

Dreaming, just one pitch, and I’ll be back home.  
I pitch myself only to... “ow, that really hurt,” I said only to see that I didn’t wake up. I’m stilling in front of a tower in red pants, black shoes, and a one sleeve blue shirt. 

———————————————————  
Max Olson 

“This can only mean one thing,” I said to myself as I looked around the alleyway I was in. 

———————————————————  
April Gallagher, Ammon Johnson, Drew Couffee, Emma Holden, Max Olson, McKenzie McLloyd, and Tanner McLloyd

“I’M STUCK IN A DIFFERENT UNIVERSE!!!”


	2. Traverse Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max wakes up knowing exactly where he has landed

Max Olson 

Okay, just to get this all though my head. One moment I was in my apartment complex, I saw this black/purple portal like circle in the sky, got hit in the head, and then woke up wearing a blue shirt, a grey jacket that’s shorter then the shirt, a necklace with a crown on it, pants that are green with some sort of purple star shape, and brown fading orange boots with light blue square shapes with the bottom of the boots eggplant color and dark pink... in some type of other world. 

I get off the ground and walk out of the alleyway I appear in. Once out something buzzed on my wrist, I look down at it to see a watch. 

“What’s this?” I ask myself as I push the button that is flashing. Then some type of notice appear saying. 

The seven people who survived 

“Survived,” what does it mean by that. 

April Gallagher  
Ammon Johnson  
Drew Couffee  
Emma Holden  
Max Olson  
McKenzie McLloyd  
Tanner McLloyd

I look at it before it disappeared. “I’m not the only one who’s here. Real question where’s here?”

I look around to see and hear, “The Key!!”

“Huh,” I say before running over to where it come from, and... I can’t believe my eyes. 

Sora.... Donald.... Goofy.... I’m in the Kingdom Hearts universe. That means the others could be anywhere. 

“Can this day get any worse?” After saying that the head of the armor came flying at me. “AHHHHH.”

I ducked so it didn’t hit me, and it hit the wall behind me. 

“Hey are you okay?” I heard Leon ask, I look over to see them all looking at me. 

“Yeah... I’m... I’m good,” I say getting up to stand now blushing in embarrassment. 

“Garsh, you didn’t get hurt did ya?” Goofy asks me. 

“Huh... oh yeah, no hurt, no bruises, all fine,” I say in nervousness, but I didn’t know what I was saying. 

“You don’t sound fine,” Donald says looking at me suspiciously. 

“Oh.... um.... you see,” I say not knowing how to respond. ‘Crap, what should I say?’

“Who are you?” Sora asks me. 

“My name is Max Olson,” I say finally happy that I can speak with stuttering. 

“You’re not from around here are you,” Aerith says. 

“Yeah, long story,” I say. 

A few minutes later after explaining what has happened to me and my friends. 

“That’s horrible,” Yuffie says. 

“Is there anyone who can help me find my friends?” I ask already knowing Sora will let me come with him. 

“You can come with us,” Sora says surprising Donald and Goofy. 

“Thank you, can I, please,” I say hoping they will let me. 

“Yeah, sure,” Donald and Goofy says at the same time. 

I smile at them. “Thank you.”

“Heads up,” Leon says getting everyone’s attention. “Max, you should find a hiding name.”

I nod “I’ll start thinking. Thank you Leon.”

“No problem.”

Donald and Goofy lead Sora and me to the Gummi Ship. 

“Hop in let’s get going,” Donald says as we all start stacking in.


	3. Atlantica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a sun shines on the beach. There’s a whole other world underneath.

Emma Holden

My mind is racing with questions. Where am I? What am I wearing? Why do I look fabulous?

I walk over to the water and touch it. “The water feels so nice.” I say looking down at the beautiful, shiny, glistening water. 

I look into the water and slipped on some of the sand. Fell into the water sinking down as I went. 

As I went into my descent, my air starts to run out. If this keeps going on, I’m as good as dead. 

As my eyes begin to close a beautiful light started to surround me. The water that was the barrier between my legs disappeared, and my eyes widen as my air supply some how returned to me. 

“What in the living cow,” I say before looking down hoping to see my legs, but instead I see a green eel tail with blue fins on it. “Holy Mackerel. I’m a fish.”

I swim around in a circle with my blue crop top going against my chest. 

Then I look over to see I bright light, so I swim towards it. It’s... Atlantica?

“I’m in the little mermaid,” I say intel... “oh wait. No I’m actually in Kingdom Hearts. When I see Max he’s dead.”

My watch starts to blink so I press it. 

The seven people who survived

“Survived? Like the blip from Marvel,” I say. 

April Gallagher  
Ammon Johnson  
Drew Couffee  
Emma Holden  
Max Olson  
McKenzie McLloyd  
Tanner McLloyd

“At the least Max isn’t the only one who is going to die,” I say, because one of them has to be behind this. “What else can this watch do?”

I start messing around with it intel I hit the button, opposite from the other button I hit before, and it open some kind of portal. 

“I’m guessing this is how I’m supposed to travel to the other worlds,” I say knowing exactly what to do. 

I swim through it, to turn back to normal, and now in some type of hyper space. 

“I hate my life,” I say, before going faster then before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone knows how to control your grandma, please tell me. Mine is annoying the shit out of me


	4. Enchanted Dominion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McKenzie finds herself in a forest and following some lights

McKenzie McLloyd

I can’t believe this. I’m standing in a forest, but I recognize it from somewhere. Where though?

I start walking into the forest. As I walk light starts to hide behind the trees. 

Once I was some what stuck in the forest, I started to see a bright light of pink, blue, and green. 

I walked closer to the lights, and as I do the lights get brighter. 

After the lights disappears, I see a cottage, which I also recognize... wait... that’s The Three Good Fairies’ Cottage. 

I ran up to the cottage and knocked on the door. 

“There’s no one here. Go away,” I heard Mary-weather say on the other side of the door. 

“Excuse me, I hate to disturb,” I started. “But I seem to be lost, and I don’t know where my brother is.”

Then the door open to reveal Fauna. “You’ve lost your brother, poor dear. Come in please.” She moves out of the way for me to come in. 

I walk into the cottage to see it’s exactly how it looks in the movie. “Thank you, I’m very grateful to you.”

Then Flora walks into the room. “Really It’s noth... ing?! Dear child, what a... interesting outfit you have.”

I look down to see myself wearing some type of brown, raged dress tied with a rope, and no shoes. “What’s wrong with it?”

“Well you see dear,” Fauna started before she was cut off. 

“You look like a hot piece of trash,” Mary-weather said. 

“Mary-weather,” Flora says fastly after that. “She didn’t mean it. Don’t worry we can make you a new dress.”

“A new dress,” I say awe struck. “By... by you three.”

“Well by who else,” Mary-weather says pulling out her wand before the other two. 

“So we shall make it pink,” Flora says. 

“Pink,” Mary-weather says. “No, it should be blue.”

“Trust me, Pink is better.”

“Blue is better on the eyes.”

“How about,” I say getting their attention. “Making the dress both pink and blue.”

“Brilliant idea,” Fauna says before pulling me closer to her to whisper, “That’s probably the only way to stop them from having another fight.”

I stand in the middle for the room as Flora, Fauna, and Mary-weather start to make a triangle around me which made me nervous. 

“Just close your eyes and wait,” Fauna said before I did so. 

As I wait I started thinking of the type of dress I would love to have. 

“We’re done,” Flora says before I open my eyes and there’s a mirror in front of me. 

I’m now wearing a light purple dress with a blue around my upper chest, a white caller, pink fabric around the skirt, with back boots and a golden crown clip in my yellow, long hair. 

“It’s beautiful,” I say staring at it for a long time. 

Then a shaking started to happen. 

“Oh no,” Mary-weather says. 

“Oh dear,” Fauna says. 

“It’s happening,” Flora says terrified. 

“What? What’s happening?” I ask. 

“You must leave,” Flora says. 

“I don’t know how,” I say intel I saw a button pop up from my watch. 

I hit the watch and a bright light happens not before hearing Fauna “be careful you beauty.”

Beauty. Sleep Beauty. Briar Rose. 

I smile, “that’s it, Briar Rose.”


	5. Yen Sid’s tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing around but a tower, no normal tower.

Tanner McLloyd

I continue to look over myself intel I saw something explode at the top of the tower. 

“What the heck just happened?” I ask myself before running towards the door and knocking. “Hello?”

The door opened after I knocked, so I walked in only to see a staircase going all the way to the top. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” I say before going to the stairs. “Why stairs? Why not an alleyway? A beach? A forest? Why did I get the stairs?”

I continue to complain as I walk all the way to find a door. I knock again. 

“You may come in Tanner,” I hear a voice on the other side say. 

So I open the door to see... holy shit, Yen Sid. “You’re Yen Sid.”

“Yes, and you’re Tanner McLloyd,” he says small smiling. 

“How do you know my name?” I ask walking towards him. 

“I know a lot, like how your world is no more,” he says surprising me. 

“Is there anyone else still out there?” I ask. 

“I think that will help you,” he says pointing to my watch that’s flashing. I push the flashing button and then get something. 

“Holy sh... heck,” I says almost swearing. 

The Seven Who have survived  
April Gallagher  
Ammon Johnson  
Drew Couffee  
Emma Holden  
Max Olson  
McKenzie McLloyd  
Tanner McLloyd

“That is so freaky,” I say as it vanishes. “But what am I doing here?”

“Put out your hand,” he says and I do as I’m told. 

A keyblade appears in my hand. “Woo, that is so freakin wicked.”

“Be careful and come up with a cover name,” he says. 

“Why not just put my name around and call myself Rennat,” I say joking as I am talking with Yen Sid, Disney. 

“Why not,” he says not understanding the joke. 

“Right, well thank you sir,” I say as I walk out of the room. 

Once I close the door I look at the keyblade. It’s light blue all over it, with white and pink key. It has a bluebird keychain on it, and around the hand-holder, it has angel wings. 

“This is so cool,” I say before the keyblade disappears and I look at the watch. “Hey Watch, can you help me get to another world?”

The watch that flashes another button before I push the button. Everything around me then because a portal. 

“This is so freakin awesome,” I say before I go down the portal.


	6. Olympus Coliseum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heroes? Coliseum is where they are, but that’s not exactly what he’s looking for.

Ammon Johnson

Once I stop looking at my clothes, I pushed a button on my watch showing:

The Seven who survived  
April Gallagher  
Ammon Johnson  
Drew Couffee  
Emma Holden  
Max Olson  
McKenzie McLloyd  
Tanner McLloyd 

So after seeing that I started walking in the town intel I saw someone. 

“Excuse me,” I say to to the person and he looked at me. “I think I’m lost, can you point me in the direction of someone who could help me out.”

“See that coliseum?” he asks pointing towards a coliseum and I nod. “Go there. Someone there should be able to help you.”

“Thank you,” I say before running towards the coliseum before I see someone or something being throw out and I run towards it. 

When I get there, I see... Phil. “Ph... excuse me Sir, are you okay?”

“I’m fine kid,” Phil says getting up and turning towards me. “Who are you?”

“I’m Am...” I stop and thinking for a second. “I’m Narfi.”

“Narfi huh,” he says and I nod. “Well, what are you doing here?”

“I’m looking for someone who can help me and some guy point me in this direction,” I explain to him what I’m doing. 

“Someone to help you,” he repeats and I nod. “Then why didn’t you say so, come here. I have just the guy for you.”

Phil then leads me into the coliseum having me looking at it all. 

“Hey Herc,” Phil yells gathering Hercules attention. 

“What’s up Phil,” he says walking over to us. 

“This is Narfi, he needs some help,” Phil says pointing to me. 

“Yes, I do believe I’m lost and I can’t find my friends,” I say scratching the side of my nose. 

“Come on,” Hercules says while grabbing my wrist and running dragging me along. 

Once we’re in town we start looking around, Hercules looks at me confused. 

“I never seen you around before,” he says. “Where are you from?”

“Oh, I’m from Athens,” I say. ‘Thank you Max for making me read that Greece map.’

He smiles. “You don’t have to keep pretending, I know you’re not from this world.”

“How did you know,” I say surprised and confused. 

“Obviously you don’t know your way around, and you seem kinda different,” he says. 

I blushes. “Yeah, I landed in this world, and I don’t know how to find my friends, who are probably on different worlds.”

He points to my wrist. “I think that thing has an idea.”

I look down at my watch seeing the flashing button. I look around to make sure no one is looking, and then push the button making a portal. 

“Guess this is goodbye,” he says not being surprised at all. 

“I hope to see you again Hercules,” I say putting my hand up to say goodbye. 

“I hope so too, and call me Herc,” he says waving goodbye. 

I smile before walking into the portal.


	7. Land of Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A land with ideas, but one person with the right idea.

April Gallagher 

I start walking into a village and people start looking at me. Is it my clothes?

I’m wearing a cyan skinny suit, covering it is a silver fabric clipped on with a red and brown material tied to it all, with black boots. 

A little girl walks up to me. “Excuse me, why is your hair that way?”

I raise my eyebrow. “I beg your pardon?”

Her mother walks up and grabs her hand. “I’m sorry about her, it’s just we never seen a girl with short hair before, much less red hair.”

I touch my short red hair, before realizing... this is Mulan. “My hair is like this, because I like it.”

“But what about the military?” She asks before I scratch up my nose. 

“I don’t care about the military, I can do want I want,” I say, before I hear something. 

“Oh, you think you can do that,” I hear a voice say knowing exactly who it is. 

“General Li,” the woman says before I turn around to face the man. 

“Girl What is your name?” he asks me. 

“Hóng Lóng,” I say. 

“Well miss Lóng, I suggest you grow out that hair and get back in line,” he says glaring at me. 

“No, you don’t get to tell me what to do,” I say back and stepping forward to show he doesn’t scare me. 

“You’re a girl, do what you do best,” he says as he hopes off his horse. 

“I was raised one way, to not let anyone get in my way,” I say walking towards him. 

“You have to stay in your place,” he says again as people started surrounding us. 

“I know my place, and it’s not what you think it is,” I say before taking no more step towards him. “And if you think you can scare me, you’re wrong. So get out of my way.”

I walk away from him leaving him in shock and I hide behind a house, where no one could see me, and I grab my heart is beating fast. 

“I can’t believe I did that,” I say before looking at the watch and clicking on it and it open a portal. 

I go in it for it to close and it starts swirling more. 

“This is going to be fun.”


	8. Merlin’s House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only one place to understand

Drew Couffee

“Okay, so now that I think about this, I’m stuck in Kingdom Hearts, this is Merlin’s place,” I say trying to process everything and failing to do so. 

I look at the house before totally breaking. 

“Ahh, why me,” I say before the door open revealing Merlin. 

“Why, son are you okay?” he asks standing at his door. 

“Umm, sort of,” I say not knowing how to reply to a supposedly fictional character. 

“Come on in,” he says allowing me to step into his place. “Sit down.”

I sit down at his table which has books covering it. 

He grabs some of the books. “Sorry about the mess. I wasn’t expecting visitors.”

“You’re fine,” I say while smiling, before he hands me some of tea, and I take it. “Thank you.”

“So, do you mind telling me how did you get here... as in this universe?” he asks causing me to cough on my tea. 

“How did you know?”

He laughed. “I do have a gift for this sort of thing, but let’s just say most people here don’t have hair dye.”

I blushed before touching my hair. “Oh... right.”

He then looked kinda intensely at me. “You have great power, a kind heart, and someone has a hold on that heart, don’t they?”

“How did you know that I...” I stop seeing his smug face. “Oh... I got to stop doing that.”

He laughed again. “I like to know a name to call you.”

I start to think. “Rowan. You can call me Rowan.”

“Well Roxan, you might want to get going,” he says as he points to my watch. 

I look at it to see a flashing button before looking back at him. “Will I see you again?”

“Maybe, in do time,” he says stroking his beard. “Intel then, goodbye.”

“Goodbye,” I say before pushing the button and being sent to a different world. 

I see a really big building in front of me. “What the...”


	9. Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once in the strange yet amazing world, someone comes along with an idea what truly happened to our world.

Max Olson

Once we got to Wonderland we float down to the floor slowly. Of course Goofy slams on the ground. 

“You good Goofy?” I ask wanting to make sure he’s okay. 

“I’m good,” he says. 

“Oh, my fur and whiskers! I’m late, I’m late, I’m late!”

We see a white rabbit in a trench coat run past us. 

“Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! I’m here, I should be there.”

We all look at him as Goofy sits up. 

“I’m late, I’m late, I’m late! The queen, she’s have my head for sure!”

“Hey Max,” Sora says making me look at him. “We’re gonna follow him, are you gonna come with us.”

“Um...” I say looking at the direction the rabbit went. “I think I’ll wait for you guys here.”

“Okay, Be safe,” Donald says before they walk away. 

I stand up looking around the room, as it kinda makes me dizzy. 

“Oh god,” I say before I cover my mouth to keep me from throwing up if I were to. 

“Late,” I heard someone say and I turned around to look for them. 

“Hello,” I say, but I don’t hear anything back. “Is someone there?”

“Is someone there?” the voice repeated back at me making it easy to find where it is. 

I turned around to see someone wearing a neon blue cloak running the way Sora and the others went. 

“Wait,” I say before running after them. 

Once I turned the corner the door had slammed shut. 

“Oh great, I hate these doors,” I say before walking towards the door to open all of them. 

Once I went though the door, I saw a table in the middle of the room, a chimney, the sleeping door, and a bed in the wall. 

“Well that bed is inbeded,” I say smiling before I hear a laugh. 

I over to the door to see he’s awake. 

“That was a good one,” he says before yawning. “What can I do for you?”

“Well, I guess you do know how I can get small to go through one,” I say. “For you see I’m much too big.”

“Yes you are,” he says before looking behind me. “There’s a drink on the table that should help you.”

I walk back to the table and grab the drink and sip down some of it. Once I was small I noticed something. 

“I taste roses, is that normal?” I ask him. 

“Perfectly normal,” he says before yawning again. 

I walk up to him and open him up. “Thank you and goodnight.”

“You’re welcome,” he says while yawning. “And goodnight.”

Once I got inside it wasn’t long until I got to the Queen of Hearts palace. 

“Man, and I thought Ammon had a big head,” I say before seeing a neon blue cloak out of my eye. “There you are.”

I chase after them until I corner them in the hedge maze. 

“I got you now,” I say smirking at their defeat. 

“No I got you,” they say now being able to make out the female voice. 

“What do you mean by that?” I ask her as I take a step forward. 

“After all you seven are here,” she says. How did she know there’s seven of us. “And you did find Sora. I say things are looking good.”

I look confused until she opened a blue portal leaving. 

“Wait,” I say, but was too late. She was gone. 

I walked back to where I was when I first saw her and saw Sora, Donald, and Goofy waiting for me. 

“Where the heck were you?!” Donald whaled at me. 

I looked back behind me before looking them again. “No where.”

“Well, then let’s get going,” Goofy says before we get back to the gummy ship.


	10. Monstro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the mouth of the beast, two unlikely friends meet for the first time to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does have some serious stuff in it

Emma Holden

When I walked out of the portal, I noticed there was flesh of some sort around me. 

“Monstro,” I say looking around me. 

“Precisely,” I hear someone say so I look behind me to see Geppetto. “Hello there.”

I walk up to him. “Hello.” He reaches his hand out and I take it, so he lifts me up onto his ship. “Thank you. How did you get here?”

“I could ask you the same,” he says to me. 

“Touché,” I say looking smug. 

“What are you doing here?” he asks me. 

“I guess, you could say I’m looking for a friend,” I say. 

“Really? That’s what that boy said too,” he says getting my interest. 

“What boy?” I ask. 

“The boy who went though that tunnel,” he says pointing towards said tunnel. “Be careful, a girl like you might get hurt.”

“Thank you,” I say before running into the tunnel. 

I stop running for a second and just stood there. 

“What am I doing? Even if it is Riku, my first priority should be to find my friends,” I say not noticing a heartless behind. 

“Look out,” I hear someone say before I’m tackled to the ground and the heartless runs away. 

I get angry from the guy who pushes to the ground. “Get off me.” I say as I knock him off and I see it’s Riku. 

“Is that really how you thank the person who just saved your life?” he asks glaring at me. 

I soften up and sit with my legs crossed. “You’re right. I’m sorry.” 

“Whatever, not like I care,” he says before trying to walk away. 

“Thank you, for everything,” I say whispering the last part. 

He looks at me. “You... you didn’t need to say it.”

“I know,” I say before looking down, so he didn’t see my sad face. “Just... it’s nice when you hear it. Makes you believe that someone appreciates you and your work.”

He stares at me before sitting down next to me. “Are... are you okay?”

“Define okay,” I say with a small smile. “Physical yes, mentality sort of, emotionality no.”

“What happened?” he asks me moving his leg back and forth. 

I start glaring to myself. “My friend, I know for a fact this is all his fault and everyone else is missing. I can’t find anyone.”

For the first time in front of someone else I was actually crying. 

He moves closer to me and wraps his arms around me. 

“I don’t mean to be a burden,” I say through the tears. 

“You’re not a burden,” he says hugging me tighter. “Don’t let anyone make you feel like one.”

I calm down as his arms leave me. I look up to see he was gone. 

I get up from the ground as I wipe my tears away and straighten myself up. 

“Time to get going,” I say to myself. “Thank you Riku.” I then push the button to leave.


	11. Neverland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beautiful, exquisite, and magical. What else could you use to explain this place.

McKenzie McLloyd

After the blast of light, I wake up to feel grass tickling my nose, because of this feeling I sneeze. 

I open my eyes to see the beautiful field I’m in. 

I get up to see a chest in front of me. 

“What’s this?” I say before walking towards the chest. 

I open it up and see nothing inside. 

“Strange, I thought they should be something inside,” I say before something comes up in my face. 

At first I closes my eyes in fear it’s going to collide with my face, but nothing comes. Then I open my eyes, to see Tinkerbell glaring at me. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, is this chest yours?” I ask her before she nods. “I don’t know, I’m so sorry, here.” I close it back up. “Again I’m so sorry, it won’t happen again.”

She looks over my face, before leaving. 

I then look around my surroundings. “I doubt there’s anything for me to do here.”

I then push the button for the portal to open, and I walk into it.


	12. Squall Leonhart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entering the town, a little attack, but nothing major, except meeting a certain swordsman.

Tanner McLloyd

As I walk into the town heartless start to appear in front of me. 

I pull out of Keyblade getting ready to fight them before I see thing hit them all and they disappear. 

“What?” I ask myself before I see a person in front of me. “Who are you?”

“I would ask the same thing, but I think you must be a friend of Max’s,” he says causing my eyes to widen. 

“You know Max?” I ask him as my grip tightens on my Keyblade. 

“Yes, and you might want to put that away,” he says, before pointing at the keyblade. 

I look at it, before letting it disappear. “Now answer my questions. Who are you? How do you know Max?”

“I’ll only answer if you answer my questions,” he say folding his arms. 

“What are they?” I ask him. 

“Who are you? What are you to Max?” he asks me. 

“I’m Rennat, I’m Max’s b-friend,” I say. 

“Is that you’re actually name or code name?” he asks. 

“Code name, now you answer my questions,” I say as I point at him. 

“I’m Squall Leonhart, call me Leon,” Leon says before sighing. “I know your... friend from when he almost got squished by a helmet.”

“What?!” I say before grabbing a hold of him. “Is he okay?”

“He’s all good, he’s with Sora,” he says. 

I sigh. “Where are they?”

“I wish I knew, I’m sorry,” he says before I let go of him. 

“You’re fine, I just need to find him,” I say before realizing something. “And the others too of course.”

Leon smirks at me. “Of course.”

I blush before pushing the button and the portal open so I walk through.


	13. Agrabah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sand Dombs. Sand buildings. Either I’m in Aladdin or Heaven.

Ammon Johnson 

I can’t believe this!!! Sand, sand buildings, arabian quilts. I’m in... AGRABAH!!! I’M IN ALADDIN!!! Just wait until I tell Emma. 

I look around in awe while people walk past me and look at me like I’m crazy. 

I start walking through everything until I bumped into someone. 

“I’m sorry,” they say. 

“Don’t be it was... completely... my... fault,” I start out until I see them almost completely stopping my words. 

The one who stands before me is Princess Jasmine, and I must have stared to long, because she started to look uncomfortable. 

“Oh... I’m sorry for staring,” I apologize to her. “It’s just I’ve ever seen...”

“A princess?” she asks raising her eyebrow while smiling. 

“Someone so beautiful,” I reply also kinda correcting her. 

“That’s really nice of you to say,” she says while smiling. 

“Here,” I say while reaching out for her. “Let me help you up.”

She takes my hand letting me lift her off the ground. “Thank you... may I please know the name of the man who’s been very kind to me?”

“Oh,” I said realizing I haven’t given her the name. “Narfi, your majesty.”

“No need for the formalities, Sir Narfi,” she says waving her hands in front of her. 

“Please, Narfi will surfise,” I say putting my hands in front of myself. 

We stare at each other for a while, before “Princess Jasmine please come back to the palace.”

“It was nice to meet you Jasmine,” I say smiling at her. 

“It was nice to meet you too, Narfi,” she says before walking away. 

I smile then realizing something. “Better get going.”

I push the button and walk into the portal.


	14. Yuffie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From China to a town, wherever they are they are just to cool to be stopped.

April Gallagher 

So from an old Chinese area I go to somewhere more modern. 

Not that I’m complaining this place looks down right heck-a-cool. 

As I say that someone slams into me from behind. 

“Hey,” I say before glaring at the person. “Why don’t you watch where you’re going?”

She turns to look at me with her black eyes and hair black hair shines at me. “How about you watch where you’re standing?”

“That doesn’t make any sense,” I say with my voice growing loud. 

“I know,” she says before we both burst out laughing. 

“Sorry,” I say wiping away my tears. “Just looking forward my friend, Max. Do you know him?”

“Oh yeah, I know him,” she says making me smile. “He went with Sora somewhere.”

“That actually helps,” I say. “Thanks.”

“No problem,” she says before realizing something. “I’m Yuffie, by the way.”

“Name’s Hóng Lóng,” I say before walking away. 

Once I’m out of her sight, I press the button to get to the next place.


	15. Cloud Strife

Drew Couffee

This is obviously the Olympus Coliseum. Why do I say that?

Greek architecture. Statues of Greek Gods, not to mention I just saw Phil fly out of this building. 

I laugh a little before hearing someone clearing their throat. I turn my head to see a tall guy with blond hair and blue eyes behind. 

“Oh god,” I say knowing exactly who this is. Thank you Amber. “You’re Cloud Strife.”

“And you are short,” he says. 

“No I’m not,” I say in anger. “You’re just a giant.”

He smirks down at me. “Never seen a giant before?”

“Oh no I have,” I say making his smirk disappear, and then I realize. “Terribly sorry. I know you, but you don’t know me. I’m Rowan.” I say the last part while stretching my hand out.

He takes me hand and shakes it. 

“So, how do you know me?” he asks. 

Crap. What should I say? “I’ve heard you from a friend of mine.”

“And who might this friend be?” he asks very clearly not going to let this go. 

“You wouldn’t know her,” I say trying to make him drop it. 

“Try me,” he says smirking. 

Well here I go. “Her name is Autumn.”

His smirk disappear and he looked like he’s thinking, before scratching the back of his neck. “You’re right, I don’t know her.”

I quietly sigh with relief. 

“Yet she knows me?” he asks again. 

“Yeah, where she comes from a lot of people talk about you,” I say while in the back of my mind: so many people talk about him. 

He smirks again. “Interesting, not just your looks, but your personality is also interesting.”

“Yeah, and if any other interesting people come through here come you tell them I was here,” I say with a nervous smile. 

“Why, are they friends of yours?” he asks again. 

“Yes they are,” I reply with a normal smile. 

“Any friend of yours is a friend of mine,” he says now smiling. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now Cloud let’s get this over with,” we hear and Cloud’s smile disappears. 

We look where the voice come from and... “Oh my under-god, you’re Hades, God of the Underworld.”

“Yeah, nice to meet you kid,” he says holding his hand out. 

I take it to shake and afterwards I get a little burnt. 

“Yeah, that’s a thing that happens,” he says pulling away. 

After his hand was back at his side, I looked down at my hand to see it red. “Cool.”

“Well, come on Cloud,” Hades says, before walking away and Cloud follows. 

“Cloud,” I say making Cloud stop and turn back around to look at me. “I hope you see you again someday.”

He smiles at me. “See you then.” He turns back around and walks into the coliseum. 

I look around and don’t see anyone, so I push the button and go to the next world.


	16. Hercules

Max Olson

We walk towards the building making me stop in my tracks. 

“Max?” Sora asks conserved for me. 

“Greece, oh my gods, YES!!!” I yell out making them look at me before they walk inside. 

I stared a little bit longer, but I decided to finally follow them again. 

We walk into the coliseum to see... oh my gods, PHIL!!!

“Um...” Sora says to him reaches his hand out after walking up to him. 

“Good timing,” Phil says not turning around. “Give me a hand, will ya?” He then points to the pedestal on the other side of the room. “Move that pedestal over there for me. I gotta spruce this place up for the games.”

We all go over there to try to push it, but weights a ton, so Sora walks back over to Phil. 

“It’s way too heavy,” Sora says to him with his back still at him. 

“What? Too heavy?” he says sounding like he doesn’t believe it. “Since when have you been such a little-“ he was cut off when he finally turned around to see who he was talking to. “Oh. Wrong guy. What’re you doing here?” After asking that, he jumps off the plate he was on. “This here’s the world-famous coliseum, heroes only.”

“And with that I’m outie 50-thousand,” I say turning to walk out. 

“But Max...” Sora whines out making me stop in my tracks and flinch at it. 

“Look I’m not the hero type, I can’t even fight,” I admit making them all look at me. “So, if you don’t mind...” I walk out of the coliseum. 

I was so caught in my thoughts I didn’t realize someone was in front of me until I fell down do to bumping into them. 

“I’m so sorry about that,” they said making me look down at the floor. 

“It’s fine,” I say before sniffing trying to keep my tears in. “I’m fine.”

“It doesn’t sound like you’re fine,” he says making me realize who it is and I look up. 

It’s Hercules. 

“I’m Hercules,” he says pointing to himself. 

“I know,” I say looking surprised. “I’m a big fan.”

“Who are you?” he asks, making know I can’t give him my actual name. 

“I don’t actually know who I am,” I say looking back down at the ground. 

Then he grabs a hold of me and lifts me up. 

“Hey,” I say looking around now. 

“Whoever you are, you should are light,” he laughs while saying that. 

“This is not funny, put me down,” I say moving my legs back and forth. 

He places me down. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.” He then goes into the clouds. 

It had to an half hour, but I heard Donald’s scream. I run back towards the arena only to see Cerberus, an unconscious Hercules, Cloud on the ground, and Sora, Donald, and Goofy back into a corner. 

I run up to them and shield them with myself. 

“Max what are you doing?” Sora asks. 

“I... I don’t know, but I won’t allow this over grown dog hurt my friends,” I say with a serious voice and face. 

Cerberus breaths knocking Sora, Donald, and Goofy out. 

I look up at him and put my hand out. I see something shining really bright, only to look back and see a orange, yellow, and red Keyblade with a fire pattern that goes into a bird. 

“Back,” I say and Cerberus goes back where he come from. 

A while later everyone is back into living. 

“Nice going Max,” Sora says. 

“It was nothing,” I say rubbing my neck. 

“Kid, I don’t care what you say,” Phil says. “You are a hero.”

Sora and ya now are walking towards the ship and I stop again. “Yūsha.”

Sora looks back to me. “What?”

“My undercover name, Yūsha,” I say again and walks back to the gummy ship. 

“Why that?” Goofy asks. 

“In a language that I speak,” I say before turning towards them. “It means hero.”


	17. Deep Jungle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The place maybe be beautiful, but there’s no way their staying.

Emma Holden

Trees. Forest. Luscious green. Dark brown. I’m in a jungle, not just any jungle tho. No, I’m in the jungle of Tarzan. The Deep Jungle what they call it in Kingdom Hearts. 

I looked around at everything. I saw the house Tarzan’s parents built, I can see the camp that Jane is at. 

As much as I would love to look around, I don’t do outside, so...

“Nope,” I say before pushing the button and letting the portal open once more. “I don’t feel comfortable here.” Then I jump though the portal letting myself leave the world.


	18. Mad Hatter

McKenzie McLloyd 

I walked out of the portal and into a walkway that I totally recognize. 

“Now this is interesting,” I hear so I turn around to see the cheshire cat. “Who are you young lady?”

“My name is Brair Rose,” I say waving at him. “I’m wondering if you might know where the Mad Hatter leaves.”

“Why would you want to go there?” he asks. “You do know he’s mad?”

“Aren’t all the best people are,” I say smiling before he starts laughing. 

“You are correct,” he says before pointing to the sign that says Mad Hatter. “Follow those signs and you will find Hatter.”

“Thank you,” I say before he disappears and I follow the signs as told. 

Once I get there I hear music playing. When looking over the gate, I see the March Hare and Mad Hatter having unbirthday party. To not be disrespectful I knock on the gate. 

They look over to me. “Who are you?” March Hare asks. 

“I’m Brair Rose,” I say waving. “I don’t wish to disturb your unbirthday party, but do you know how to get out of a room with no windows, no doors, and you only have a fork, a knife, and a spoon?”

“I don’t know. How do you?” Mad Hatter asks grabbing his cup of tea. 

“You dig out using the spoon,” I say looking at their surprised faces. 

“That’s is a good one Mis Rose,” Mad Hatter says while the March Hare nods. 

“That’s all have a good day,” I say waving goodbye to them. 

After leaving, they go back to the celebration, so I push the button for the portal to open up again and walk though it.


	19. Aladdin

Tanner McLloyd 

Sand buildings, and arabian stuff. Yep I’m in Agrabah. I need to tell Ammon and Emma... when I see them. If I see them again. 

I sigh at that thought while walking through the market without looking at anything. 

I was so lost in thought I bumped into someone making me fall over. 

“Here let me help you up,” the person says picking me off the ground before I start feeling their hands patting down as if trying to steal something. 

I shot my hands up to get a hold of his wrists and look at the person, who is, of course, none other then Aladdin. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Dusting you off,” he says. From all the time I’ve hanged out with Dax around liars, I’ve picked up a thing or two from him. 

“That’s a lie,” I say tightening my grip on his hands. “You’re trying to steal from me.”

“You’re smart,” he says smirking at me. “Not a lot of people would be able to tell that I’m lying, or trying to steal from them.”

I let go of his wrists putting my hands in my pockets. “Well, I learned from the best.”

“And that grip,” he says rubbing his now freed wrist. “Where did you get so strong?”

“I have two sisters,” I explain. “I need to fight them off from going anything girly to me.”

He laughs causing me to smile. 

“By the way, I’m Aladdin,” he says reaching his hand out. “This is Abu.”

I take his hand and shake it. “Rennat.”

He let’s go. “It was nice to meet you.” He then runs off. 

I look down happy that my watch was on the other hand instead of the one he shook. 

I sigh again, before looking to make sure no one is watching when I push the button on the watch and walk though the portal to the next world.


	20. Cid

Ammon Johnson

Walking into Traverse Town was easier then I thought it would be. Then after thinking that, heartless appeared in front of me. 

“Me and my big thoughts,” I say before I start running and they run after me. “Can’t a boy walk around without being mugged?” I joke while smirking before something hits the heartless. 

I stopped running to look where the heartless was now to see a tall man with blonde hair. 

“Sir, that was hecka cool,” I say to him as he walk towards me. 

“You might want to be careful there kid,” he said to me causing me to glare. 

“I’m not a kid,” I say walking up to him. “I’m 17 years old.”

“Who cares, you’re younger then me,” he says pointing his finger at me. 

“That doesn’t give you the right to call me that,” I say pocking his chest. 

He smirks. “You should just be careful around here...”

“Narfi,” I say really confidently. 

“Narfi,” he says before pointing to himself. “The name is Cid. Don’t forget it.”

He then walks off leaving me there. “Yeah, like I could.” 

I look around so no one would see me push the button and the portal opens. Next time, I’m not going to think or say anything. Then I walk into the portal.


	21. Halloween Town

April Gallagher 

I walk into the town now noticing my new clothes. 

An orange shirt missing it’s left shoulder, brown pants, still black boats, and now I has nine golden tails coming out of my back and my hair is now black. 

“Oh great,” I say very sarcastically. “Cause dying my hair was not a pain whatsoever.” 

Then a heartless flew over causing me to duck. 

“Scheisse,” I say watching the heartless and one of them runs at me. 

I start to run away from them, but that caused a lot more of them to chase me. 

While clinch my hands something was flashing in them, so I looked down there was nothing. 

I continue to run, but I get cornered and forced to turn around to see the heartless. 

I stick out my hand waiting for the flash again, this time when it comes a Keyblade appeared in my hand. 

It looks like a sword, but for the handle it’s an orange dragon head with its mouth opened, the blade is red and yellow looking like fire. The keychain is a brain. 

I swing it at them and they disappear. 

“Best to get out of here,” I say before pushing the button letting the portal open. 

I look down at my appearance before...

“I’ll miss you,” I say before walking into the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas


	22. Tinkerbell

Drew Couffee

I just can’t believe it, Neverland. Peter Pan has always been my favorite disney movie ever since I was a kid. 

I get up and stand in the green field. To bad I was the only one there. 

I start walking around there’s no way I would just stand around here in this valley. Of course I didn’t expect to be captured. 

Then boys fallen out of the bushes. It’s the Lost Boys. 

“Who are you?” asked the one in the sunk suit. 

“My name is Rowan,” I say. 

“Do you want to join the Lost Boys?” asked the one in the bear suit. 

“As much as I would love that,” I say smiling, but still remembering who I’m looking for. “But I can’t.”

“Why not?” they all ask while Tinkerbell flies out of no where. 

“Sorry, but I’m looking for my friends,” I say then Tinkerbell flies up to me starts ringing like crazy. 

“Ignore her,” I look up to see Peter Pan. “She’s been doing this for a while.”

I look back at Tinkerbell seeing widen eyes, and I get it. 

“Wait,” I say before pointing at her. “Have you seen one of my friends?”

She nods. 

“Where? Who?”

She pretends to open a chest. Then she pretends she’s wearing a dress. A dress. April doesn’t wear dresses, and Emma would die before wearing one except when it’s a special Acacian. That leaves...

“She’s was going to open a chest and you stopped her. She’s was wearing a dress.”

She nods again with a smile on her face. 

“I know exactly who it was,” I say before taking her into my hands. “Thank you so much.” I then give her a kiss on the cheek. 

She looks surprised before blushing and flying behind Peter who is laughing. 

“Goodbye,” I say waving to them and they wave back. 

Once out of they’re sight I clicked the button for the portal to appear. “I know that Kenzie came through here. I’m on the right track.” Then I walk though the portal.


	23. Tarzan

Max Olson 

Soon or later we end up seeing the world of Tarzan known as Deep Jungle. 

“Hey, Donald,” Goofy says getting all of our attentions. “Maybe King Mickey’s down there.”

“In a backwater place like that?” Donald said in a rude tone. “No way! Let’s move on.”

“Hold on,” Sora says making them like at him. “Riku and Kairi might be down there. Let’s just check it out.”

“Forget it!” Donald glared at him. “We’re on an important mission!”

“Just land!”

“No!”

I try to say something, but I can feel my anxiety acting up. 

“Come on!” Sora says to Donald. 

“Aw, phooey!”

“We’re landing!”

Sora then gets up and tries to take the wheel. 

“Don’t touch that!” Donald yells at Sora. “Nooo!”

We then crash onto the world as the gummy ship went out of control with them fighting over the wheel. 

Sora ended up falling out of the ship into Tarzan’s old house. 

“Oww,” I heard him say before I drop in myself, but I land on my feet. “My head.”

I look around the place. “Donald? Goofy?”

Then a cheetah jumps right at us. 

Sora jumps back as it lands and I just stand there frozen. 

Sora fights it as I go and hide. Soon I hear the cheetah jump at him before something stop it. 

Sora got me out and I was face to face with Tarzan. “Sabor, danger.”

Sora looks at him confused. “Um... thank you.”

“Thank you.”

“Huh? Uh, what is this place?”

“This place, this place.”

“Okaaay... where did the others go?”

“Sora,” I say making him look at me. “He doesn’t quite understand you.”

He looks back at him. “Look, we got separated from our friends. Have you seen them?”

Well that hurts. 

“How about we don’t think from them,” I say remembering before with that fight. 

“You know what? You’re right Max,” he says looking down. “I’m looking for my friends, Riku and Kairi.”

Tarzan looks at him. “Look for Riku, friends?”

“Right!”

“Kairi, friends? Friends here.”

I look confused. “Really?”

Tarzan then talks in gorilla. “Friends here.”

“Not sure I understand,” Sora says as I look at them confused. “But show me! Take me to Riku and Kairi!”

“Tarzan. Tarzan go.”

“And I’m Sora. This here is Yūsha. Tarzan go, Sora and Yūsha go go!”

We then follow him out of the house. 

“Sora,” I say making him turn around. “If it’s alright, I’m gonna go look for Donald and Goofy, and my own friends. I’m worried about Goofy, and maybe my friends have been here.”

“Go ahead,” he says smiling. “Let me know if you find anything.”

I nod and walk away. 

As I walk, I look around around the lace before I see something sparkling. I look down at it and gasp. 

I pick it up and look at it. It’s a golden flower pin with smaller white flowers on it. 

“Wait,” I say before turning it around to see the initials of EH. “This is Emma’s. She was here.”

I look around more hoping to find something more to find out what to do. After who knows how long I sigh and try to find Sora and the others. 

I end up finding the ship and Sora, Donald, and Goofy there. 

Goofy sees me and points. “There he is.”

Donald and Sora turn to look at me. 

“Where were you!” Donald yells at me. 

“Sorry,” I say as I walk into the ship. 

Sora comes in after me and grabs my arm. “Did you find anything?”

I show him the pin. “It’s Emma’s.”

He smiles kinda sadly. “I’m glad you’re close to finding your friends.”

I smile back and places my hand on his cheek. “Don’t worry Sora you’ll find them.”

He smiles back happily this time. “Thanks.”

We end up sitting down once Donald and Goody walk in.


	24. Sally

Emma Holden

I step out of the portal to find I don’t look the same. 

My brunette hair is own short with a hint of grey in it. A dark neon shirt on with the left sleeve revealing what it looks like a bite mark, black pants, and knee high silver boots. 

I whistle. “I look fantastic.”

As I look over myself I end up hearing a beautiful tune being sang by someone. 

I walk over to where it’s coming from. I see a beautiful dress made from patches, and red hair. 

“Oh,” I say making her look at me. “Oh I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” she says smiling at me. “What are you doing over here.”

“I hear a beautiful voice.”

She blushes. “That was me. I’m Sally.”

That’s right Sally. “Nice to meet you Sally.”

She smiles and reaches for me before... “Sally!”

She turns towards the voice before turning back to me. “I got to go.”

“Oh,” I say. “Okay. Goodbye.”

She waves goodbye and walks away. I stand there thinking of the tune. 

I start humming it and close my eyes. Then I hear something rustle. 

“Hello?” Nothing. I shrug and press the button and walk into the portal.


	25. Geppetto

McKenzie McLloyd 

I found myself in a stomach, not just any stomach. The stomach of Monstro. 

“Oh, merda,” I say upset. 

“Language please,” I hear so I turn around to see Geppetto. ”Per favore.”

“Oh, mi dispiace,” I say bowing apologetic. 

He smiles. “You’re fine. First person I’ve seen you knows Italian.”

I walk toward his ship and start climbing up. “Has anybody else come through here?”

He helps me up the rest of the way. “There was another girl and a boy.”

“Where did they go?”

He points to a tunnel. “Through there.”

“Color of hair?”

“The girl had brunette hair, and the boy with silver hair.”

Emma and Riku. 

“Did they come back out?”

“No. Either has come out.”

I look at the tunnel knowing that Riku is there, but Emma has left. Without another word, I run into the tunnel. 

“Hello,” I say hoping someone would answer. No answer. “I know you’re out there.”

I see a shadow run past me and I follow it. 

“I know you’ve seen my friend.”

He then steps out. “She’s your friend?”

“Yes,” I say. “Where is she?”

“Heck if I should know,” he says as his eyes go narrow. “She disappeared.”

I glare to myself. “Of course she did. Just like her.”

He looks at me like I’m crazy. 

“Nothing.” I walk away from himself and he walks away from me. 

I push the button and walk into the portal.


	26. Captain Hook

Tanner McLloyd 

I walk through the rocks next to the sea shore, as a ship sails up. 

“Excuse me boy,” I look up at the ship to see Captain Hook. “Have you see Peter Pan.”

“No,” I say. “Sorry.”

“How can I be sure you’re not lying to me.”

I smile at him. “You can’t be. You’ll just have to trust me.”

He looks at me and smiles. “I like you’re style. Ever think of becoming a pirate?”

“Sorry,” I say. “But my sisters already drive me crazy, don’t need a crew to do that more.”

He nods and sails away. 

I push the button and goes through the portal.


	27. Red Queen

Ammon Johnson 

I walk through the hedge maze of bushes and red roses before seeing the castle. 

“Why do I get the feeling someone’s made a joke about my head,” I say before walking towards the castle. 

Once there I see the queen placing croquet. 

“Amazing,” I say before the hedgehog actual gets hit. I gasp with a scared look on my face. “Cher dieu.”

She looks over where I am and I turn so she doesn’t see me. 

“What was that?” she asks and I can hear the confusion in their voices. “Find them.”

My eyes widen and I push the button as fast as I can and crawl through the portal.


	28. Phil

April Gallagher

Olympus Coliseum. My childhood. Hercules is my favorite. 

I then see Phil fly over me. 

“Why do I get the feeling that has happened before,” I say before running over to see if he’s okay. “Are you okay?”

“Just fine,” he says getting up. “Why has that keep happening?” He then turns to look at me. “Why hello.”

He gives me a flirty look making my face scrunch up in disgust. 

“I’m Phil, and,” he says before licking his hair back. “You are?”

“Out of your league,” I say about to get up before he sits in my lap. 

“Don’t be like that,” he says. I know want to punch him. 

Before I get the chance someone picks up off me. 

“I think it’s best you learn when a girl is saying no,” I hear the guys say and I look up to see Cloud. 

“Whatever, blondie,” Phil says before landing on the ground and walking away. 

“Thank you,” I say before standing up. 

“No problem,” he says. “You good?”

“Yeah,” I say before running my hand through my hair. 

“You seem... interesting,” he says causing me to give him a confused look. “Sorry just a guy named Rowan asked me to tell you he’s been here.”

Rowan? Wait that’s a name of Drew’s ancestor. It must be Drew. 

I smile. “That’s great,” I say happily. “Thank you.”

“No problem,” he says. He then walks away. 

I sigh but smile. I push the button and walk into the portal.


	29. Abu

Drew Couffee

Ya ‘iilhi. I’m in Agrabah. Wait until I tell Emma. She’ll flip. 

I walk around the market place until I hear something. 

“Filthy Monkey,” someone yelled before I see Abu climb onto me. 

Then I saw a guard run up to me. 

“Excuse me sir,” he says to me. “Mind giving the monkey over?”

I think for a second until. “Sayidi ‘iidha kan ladayk manie, ‘akhbarani ma aldhy faealah alqurd fi almaqam al’uwl?”

He looks surprised before... “He has stolen fruit from a stand.”

I pet Abu on the head. “Hu yahtaj ‘an yakul. Quateah bed ya sayidi alrukud.”

He looks at Abu, who has pleading eyes, and then back at me. “Of course sir.”

He walks away and Abu then says something in monkey that I actually understood. 

“Oh umm,” I say. “You’re welcome.”

Abu smiles and run off probably to find Aladdin. 

I smile and push the button. I walk into the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a lot of Arabic in this so here’s a key.
> 
> Ya ‘iilhi = Oh my god
> 
> Sayidi ‘iidha kan ladayk manie, ‘akhbarani ma aldhy faealah alqurd fi almaqam al’uwl? = Sir, I understand, but tell me what did the monkey do in the first place?
> 
> Hu yahtaj ‘an yakul. Quateah bed ya sayidi alrukud = He needs to eat. Cut him some slack kind sir.


	30. Sultan

Max Olson

Seeing the amazing sand architecture I knew exactly where I am. Wait until I tell Ammon and Emma. 

I look around only to hear Jafar’s voice. “I’m certain we’ll find it soon enough.” Oh no. He’s looking for the keyhole. “So that just leaves...”

Iago then flies over head to Jafar. “Jafar! I’ve looked everywhere for Jasmine. She’s disappeared like magic!”

Jafar stuffs. “The girl is more trouble than she’s worth.”

Oh no this. 

“You said you had things under control,” I hear Maleficent say sounding like she’s angry. 

“Agrabah is full of holes for rats to hide in,” Jafar says stating the obvious fact. “But why worry about Princess Jasmine? With her or without her, surely this world will be ours when we find the keyhole.”

I move closer to their voices as quietly as I can. 

“We need all seven princesses of heart to open the final door,” Maleficent says making me swallow hard but quietly. “Any fewer is useless.”

“Well, if the princess is that important, we’ll find her. Find Jasmine and bring her to me at once.”

Iago and the heartless run off. 

“Don’t step yourself in darkness too long,” Maleficent says as I hear Jafar walk off. “The heartless consume the careless.”

He then stops and laughs making me nervous. “Your concern is touching, but hardly necessary.”

Then they both walk off in different directions. I look around only to find I’m all alone. 

I get up and start to walk to the edge of the thing I’m on and jump off. 

I look around of course there’s something there. 

I run towards where Maleficent walk off to and found a scroll that was dropped. 

I put it up. “What’s this?” I ask myself opening it up and... I gasp. The thing that brought us here. That’s what’s on it. 

I look around knowing that if Maleficent dropped it she would’ve come back for it. Nothing. 

“If Maleficent didn’t drop it, who did?”

I continue to look over it for a while longer before something starts to shake. 

“I know what that is,” I say before looking around for anything to put this thing in. “Screw it.”

I roll it back up and bend it gently and putting it in my pocket and run towards the shake. 

I found myself in front of the Cave of Wonders and Sora, Donald, and Goofy walk out. 

“Everything okay?” I ask once they’re right in front of me. 

“Yeah,” Sora says before putting his hands behind his head. “Everything will be alright.”

We then walk to the gummy ship and leave.


	31. Hades

Emma Holden  
Being in Greece, everybody’s dream, right? Only if you meet a god in my opinion. 

I over heard something so I follow it. I end up seeing Hades. 

“Using Terra failed, using Cloud failed,” he says making me cover my mouth to stop me from laughing. “How am I going to get this plan to work?”

I start thinking. Maybe if I want to have my plan work, I need to stop blaming Max and get on finding him and the others. 

I start to walk away only to have something hit me in the head causing me to go down on my knees. 

‘You don’t need anyone, you don’t need to find anyone. All you need is me.’

I shake my head snapping out of it. I look around before quickly hitting the button and crawl through the portal. 

Whatever that was, I never want it to happen again.


End file.
